


In love with teacher

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fanfiction, Fluffy, M/M, Sad, Student Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, ill, sulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t sleep because of me?”-he suddenly asked<br/>“why is that?”-Eren was surprised<br/>“Because you looked serious when you confess to me and.. I just rejected you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with teacher

Eren was sitting next to window playing with his pen . It was obvious that he wasn’t listening to teacher. When he got bored playing with pen, he looked outside and suddenly smiled.His beloved teacher was walking out side.It was Levi Ackerman math teacher. Eren was looking at him with wide smile.Levi noticed it too and looked at his pupil who was almost drooling with happines. He got pissed,his eyes were angrily looking at Eren.  
“He got angry”- said Eren and looked away.  
“What did you say Yeager?”-asked teacher  
“oh,sorry.”-He answered and looked down  
He put his head on the desk and sighed . he didn’t understand why Levi was angry at him.Maybe because he confessed to him yesterday?Anyway he got rejected and the one who would be angry was him.Eren’s stomach was hurting.He put his hand on the stomach and closed his eyes.  
“Eren are you alright?”-Mikasa asked him  
“no”-said eren and collapsed  
* * *  
“How’s he?”-asked Levi  
“fine,he is sleeping now.It looks like he didn’t eat and sleep well. he collapsed from tiredness”-answered doctor and looked at sleeping Eren  
“well,when he wakes up please send him home and ask him to sleep and eat.i’m going now”-doctor said and left room  
Eren was already awake,but his eyes were still closed.He felt really tired and didn’t wanted to move at all.He heard creak of bed and felt someone’s hand on his forehead.He knew this hand,it was Levi’s.He suddenly opened eyes and Blushed.  
“You shitty brat,what where you thinking of collapsing with sleepless?”  
He looked pissed again,Eren didn’t like his stare and turned his back to Levi.  
“you brat!listen to me!don’t make me angry”  
Levi jumped on Eren and pressed his head on Eren’s chest.He looked sad.   
“You didn’t sleep because of me?”-he suddenly asked  
“why is that?”-Eren was surprised  
“Because you looked serious when you confess to me and.. I just rejected you”  
“It’s not that. I can’t sleep well already 10 year and I do collapse pretty much.I think this time I collapsed because I was hungry”-He smiled,Eren was happy that Levi was worrying about him  
“huh?how stupid are you that you can’t even eat properly” Levi said and sat on the chair  
“you never change don’t you?”-answered Eren with frustration,he got played with Levi’s sweet words again  
“stupid brat” said Levi,he kissed Eren’s forehead and left the room.  
Now boy was smiling wide and getting red like tomato,he really loved his teacher

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading,its little but kinda good...I hope..


End file.
